


one too many movies.

by orphan_account



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, POV Second Person, sidney's thoughts during the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “you know what time it is, sid?” billy’s breath tickles your neck. “it’s after midnight. it’s your mom’s anniversary. congratulations. we killed her exactly one year ago today.” the reminder makes fresh tears cascade down your cheeks. you remember how yesterday in the hallway at school, billy telling you to just get over it. you thought that seemed odd, but now that you know the truth you realize it was a ploy.





	one too many movies.

“mmm. corn syrup. same stuff they used for pig’s blood in _ carrie_.”

your heart plummets as you stare at billy, his eyes dark & unfamiliar, not at all warm & caring like it was a while before in the bedroom. how long has he been planning this? how long has he put up this facade of your boyfriend? randy all but forgotten in your mind, you take a few steps away, shaking your head. you go to run into the kitchen only to slam into someone.

“stu! help me, please!” he doesn’t seem to hear you, or chooses to ignore you as he puts a device up to his mouth. his words shock you beyond belief.

“surprise, sidney!” the voice of the killer comes out from the tiny box. stu’s grin is wide & you turn to look back at billy. he raises his eyebrows, almost waiting to see what you’re going to do next. you push past stu & the kitchen, intending to go through the back door when billy appears & blocks your chance.

“oh, now! whoa!” he points the gun at you, smile wide & unhinged. stu tosses him the voice changer & he lifts it to his lips. “what’s the matter, sidney? you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

you move to the corner of the kitchen, eyes trained on the gun. this isn’t happening. you’re being boxed in, cornered like a trapped animal by the very people you once trusted. “why are you doing this?”

“it’s all part of the game, sidney!” stu answers.

“it’s called ‘guess how i’m gonna die’!” billy uses the voice box again, sending shivers down your spine.

“fuck you!” you don’t want to hear another second of this, don’t want to see them ever again.

“oh, no no no no no.” billy passes the gun to stu in exchange for the hunting knife. you suddenly remember the day after casey & her boyfriend were killed, when you asked about how to gut someone & stu answered. _ how long were they planning this_? “we already played that game, remember? you lost.”

he directs the knife to you & you turn away, mind whirling with questions, screaming at you to make a run for it as you back yourself further into the corner. you’ve survived thus far; why not take another risk?

“it’s a fine game, sidney. see, we ask you a question, & if you get it wrong, boo-kah! you die!” stu makes a gesture with the gun that makes you flinch.

something sharp presses into your chest & you look down to see that billy has the tip of the blade against your collarbone. “you get it right? you die.”

“you’re crazy, both of you.”

“actually, we prefer the term ‘psychotic’.” stu comes up beside billy, effectively trapping you in the corner with no way out.

“you’ll never get away with this.” even as you’re terrified out of your wits, you stand your ground, entirely sure that they’re going to get caught or wind up dead in the ground.

“oh, no?” billy’s smile fades in an instant. “tell that to cotton weary.” the blade travels up to your face, where he strokes your cheek with it. “you wouldn’t believe how easy he was to frame.”

“watch a few movies, take a few notes.” stu’s grin is maniacal. “it was fun.”

you would’ve collapsed to your knees if billy hadn’t grabbed you. “no!” you can’t believe what you’re hearing. for a whole year you believed cotton to be the suspect in your mother’s murder. but for it to be your boyfriend who you’ve known for two years, who was there for you during questioning by the police & during the funeral? it sends you reeling. “why? why did you kill my mother?”

“why? WHY?!” billy’s shout makes you flinch. “you hear that stu? i think she wants a motive. i don’t really believe in motive, sid. i mean, did norman bates have a motive? did they ever really decide why hannibal lecter liked to eat people? don’t think so!” he brings the blade to your chin. “see, it’s a lot scarier when there’s no motive, sid. we did your mom a favor, sid. that woman was a slut-bag whore who flashed her shit over town like she was sharon stone or somethin’.”

“yeah, we put her out of her misery ‘cause let’s face it, sidney.” stu points the gun toward you once more. “your mother was no sharon stone!”

the silence is tense as billy puts the blade on his own lip, his voice a whisper. “that motive enough for you? how about this; your slut mother was fucking my father, & she’s the reason my mom moved out & abandoned me. how’s that for a motive? maternal abandonment causes serious deviant behavior. it certainly fucked you up, it made you have sex with a psychopath.”

you had no idea your mother was involved in an affair with billy’s father. you only knew about cotton & that he was the prime suspect. how long has billy been planning his revenge right under your nose? that question repeats in your head, making you believe that billy’s love was just a game, much like the one they play now. he grabs you & spins you around so that your back is pressed against his chest, knifepoint at your jugular.

“now you gotta die.” you look to see that stu has the barrell of the gun aimed at you. “those are the rules.”

“let’s pretend it’s all a scary movie, sid. how d’you think it’s gonna end?” billy’s voice is quiet in your ear as he strokes your hair which is matted & sticky with blood.

“oh!” stu’s sudden outburst causes you to flinch. “oh! this is the greatest part! you’re gonna love this! we got a surprise for you, sidney!” he puts the gun down on the counter. “yeah, you’re gonna love this one! it’s a scream, baby! hold on a sec. i’ll be right back!” he vanishes behind a door, leaving you & billy alone.

“you know what time it is, sid?” billy’s breath tickles your neck. “it’s after midnight. it’s your mom’s anniversary. congratulations. we killed her exactly one year ago today.” the reminder makes fresh tears cascade down your cheeks. you remember how yesterday in the hallway at school, billy telling you to just get over it. you thought that seemed odd, but now that you know the truth you realize it was a ploy.

“oh, what do we have behind door number three, sidney?” stu returns with your father in toe, bound & gagged. no...he’s supposed to be on a business trip!

you attempt to go over to him but billy jerks you back. “daddy!”

“that’s enough.” billy’s voice is harsh in your ear.

stu takes the voice changer & drops it into your dad’s jacket pocket along with the cellular phone. “guess we won’t be needing these anymore.”

“got the ending figured out yet, sid?”

“come on sidney! you think about it now, huh? your daddy’s the chief suspect, we cloned his cellular.” stu lets him fall to the ground. “the evidence is all right there, baby!”

“what if your father snapped? your mother’s anniversary set him off & he went on a murder spree, killing everyone.”

“except for billy & me. we were left for dead.”

“then he…,” billy points the tip of the blade to your heart, “kills you, & shoots himself in the head. perfect ending. watch this.” he releases you only to move over to stu. “ready?”

stu nods & braces himself, all the while screaming to psych himself up. billy grins & plunges the knife into his gut, which makes you gasp. this plan of theirs is fucking wrong. it’s sick to see how far they’ve planned this, willing to stab each other to make it look like they’re the real victims instead of methodical & deranged killers. you curse yourself for not seeing it sooner.

“my turn.” stu’s voice snaps you out of your thoughts as billy hands him the bloodied knife.

“don’t forget. stay to the side & don’t go too deep.” billy grabs you & tugs you closer. you fight the urge to struggle or move away. he’s stabbed in the side, cursing & screaming at stu.

“sorry, billy. guess i got a little too zealous, huh?”

“give me the knife.” billy holds out his hand as stu shakes his head. he becomes impatient, holding his bleeding side. “give me the knife! now!”

stu reluctantly gives him the knife before turning his attention toward you. “you see sid, everybody dies but us. everybody dies but us! we get to carry on & plan the sequel! let’s face it, baby! these days ya gotta have a sequel!”

he’s stabbed once, twice, three times more & you look away, the scent of blood permeating the air as you try not to throw up. “you sick fucks, you’ve seen one too many movies.”

“now sid, don’t you blame the movies! movies don’t create psychos, movies just make psychos more creative!” billy stabs stu one final time much to his dismay.

“stop it billy, would you, alright? i can’t take anymore! i feel a little woozy here!”

“alright, alright. you get the gun, i’ll untie pops, okay? now!”

as stu is preoccupied with the gun, billy taunts you with the knife. eyes flicker down to his shirt & see that it’s crimson mostly instead of the white it was mere hours before. you can’t believe this is happening; it all feels like some big fucked nightmare that’s out to get you. you’re only seventeen; you shouldn’t be having to deal with death & murder & whether you’re going to die or not. you should be focused on getting good grades or if you’ll be invited to the latest party or boys. anything but this.

“huston, we… we have a problem here!” stu’s voice brings you back to reality. “the gun, man, the gun! i put it right there & it’s not there!”

billy growls in frustration & leaves you in the corner to go to stu. “where the fuck is it?!”

“right here asshole.” your heart leaps in your throat as you recognize that voice. gale weathers, reporter of top story. “i’ve got an ending for you. the reporter left for dead in the news van? comes to, stumbles on you two dipshits, finds the gun, foils your plan, & saves the day.”

“i like that ending.” you smile slightly but they pay no mind to you. you need to act fast. quickly, you haul your father to his feet & quietly make your way to one of the various closets. you gently place your dad in one of them, telling him that you’ll be back for him & to not worry, that you can handle this. you take the phone & voice changer from his pocket.

this is going to be fun.

you dial stu’s home phone number, anxiously tapping on the cellular with your nails. you hear billy answer & you feign a smile. “are you alone in the house?”

“bitch!” he’s furious. “you bitch! where the fuck are you?!”

“not so fast. we’re gonna play a little game. it’s called ‘guess who just called the police & reported your sorry mothefucking ass’!” you hear him scream at stu & then silence. a moment passes.

“hello.” stu.

“oh, stu stu stu. what’s your motive? billy’s got one, the police are on their way, what’re you gonna tell them?”

“peer pressure. i’m far too sensitive.” his voice cuts out.

“i’m gonna rip you up, you bitch!” you have to hold the phone away from you on account of billy’s screams. “just like your fucking mother!”

“you’ve gotta find me first, you pansy assed mama’s boy!” billy’s screams as he throws the phone then tears up the house make the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. 

“did you really call the police?” stu asks.

“you bet your sorry ass i did.”

“my mom & dad are gonna be so mad at me!”

you hang up & put on the costume of the killer, ready to give them a taste of your own medicine. billy’s screams continue for another moment before it suddenly becomes quiet. you stay in the closet, umbrella in hand with full intent to hurt billy even further. you hear the creak of the closet door opening & stand as still as you can, blending in with the shadows. _ now! _ you ram the tip of the umbrella into billy’s chest once, two times. he falls to the ground, pain etched on his face, then goes still. you rip off the mask & move the gun away from him, taking off the costume in the process. a clatter startles you & eyes land on stu, his face twisted in rage. in an instant he tackles you & both of you are falling to the ground, the momentum he gives you making you flip over & land on top of him. you hit his arm where one of the slashes is & in return he gives you a fist in the face. pain explodes through your head & you fall on your side only to get back up & run for the living room. stu tackles you again & you both flip over the couch. he sits on top of your chest & tries to pin you down as you struggle.

“i always had a thing for ya, sid!”

you bite the heel of his hand in retaliation & while he’s distracted you grab a vase & smash it over his head, moving away as soon as he’s off of you. you move to the tv & grab it. “in your dreams!” you let it fall on his face, sparks shooting from the sides as he’s electrocuted. you go over to where billy is, bloody & limp. god, how could you have been so blind? he never fucking loved you. you kneel next to his body & take the mask in hand. it’s finally over. a hand on your shoulder makes you scream & you turn to see randy. “oh, my god, randy, i thought you were dead.”

“i probably should be. i never thought i’d be happy to be a virgin.” he’s suddenly punched in the face by a surprisingly alive billy. he grabs you & slams you down on the ground, knocking the air from your lungs.

“say hello to your mother!” his hands wrap around your throat & you suddenly can’t breathe, clawing at his hands for him to stop. you put your finger in one of his stab wounds, the feeling making you gag. he raises up the knife & terror makes you freeze. _ this is it you’re going to die _\-----

a gunshot makes him fall on his back, coughing & sputtering as he slides into the corner near the staircase. you look up to see gale, a giant purple bruise on most of her forehead. you hear randy moan & help him up, all three of you standing over billy’s body as you take the gun from gale.

“careful,” says randy, “this is the moment when the supposedly dead killer comes back to life for one last scare…”

you put a bullet through billy’s skull as he suddenly yells at you. “not in my movie.”

a sudden crash makes you whirl around & you see that your dad has busted out of the closet. you’re quick to untie him & lean against his side, exhausted.

you are free.


End file.
